


Closeted

by CruelRage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelRage/pseuds/CruelRage
Summary: A silly little one shot of Sirius and Remus getting stuck in a closet together.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Closeted

“Sirius.”

“Yes, Remus?”

“Where are our wands?”

“I- what?”

“Where. Are. Our. Wands.”

“Well mine is in- er.”

Remus sighed, a controlled exhalation of air. The tiny closet Sirius had ushered them into after a prank gone wrong was not the sort of place he wanted to lose his temper. Sirius was currently patting himself down, trying to locate both his and Remus’s wands.

“Merlin, Rem, I swear I had them when I was round the corner…” Sirius was barely three feet in front of Remus, now shrugging his robes off completely to shake them out. The Bowie t-shirt and jeans he wore underneath fit him nicely and Remus found himself needing to look away. Why he thought it would be a good idea in the first place to ever give his wand over to Sirius was beyond him. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, seeing as Remus’ magic had a tendency to go berserk when the full moon was approaching. And having his wand in nerve wracking situations, such as sneaking into Flitwick’s classroom after hours to charm all the stools to moan when you sat on them, was not conducive to keeping his magic under control. Just now, however, having his wand and a bit of uncontrolled magic didn’t seem like such a bad thing. In fact, it seemed like quite a good alternative to the situation he was currently in. A situation which seemed to only get worse by the minute.

Now in only the t-shit and jeans ( _Remus’_ old t-shirt and jeans, the wolf growled happily within him), Sirius was attempting to check his jeans pockets for the runaway wands. However, bending his arm in the small room was proving to be an issue, and his elbow bumped against Remus’ torso every few moments. Remus had learned long ago to suffer quietly through the sparks of electricity that contact with Sirius lit in him, but this close to the moon Remus’ nerves were frayed and chafing.

“Would you  _ stop that _ ,” he ground out, reaching for Sirius’ wrists and yanking them still. Sirius looked up at him with those big round eyes he always got whenever Remus snapped at him, and something clenched low in his belly. Those eyes made him feel guilty.

Remus let another controlled sigh out of his nose and loosened his grip on Sirius’ wrists but didn’t let go completely. “I’m sorry,” he said softly, ”but you already know they’re not there, so why do you keep looking?” Remus sometimes forgot how easily startled Sirius got, especially when the surprise was from someone he was close to. Remus mentally added this to the long, long list of reasons he would hex Walburga Black into oblivion if he ever saw her again. Not that he’d ever be able to live out his fantasy, but, well, a wolf could dream.

“I thought maybe I stuffed them into my jeans instead of in my robes. They must have fallen out somewhere in the hallway, I’m sorry Remus.” As if he needed to apologize. Remus couldn’t hold a grudge against Sirius to save his life. The only exception was in fourth year after The Prank, and even then Remus hadn’t survived more than a month of hating Sirius.

God, Remus could smell him so acutely right now. He could hear the pump of blood beneath his skin and could practically make out the flutter of it at the base of Sirius’ jaw despite the darkness of the closet.

“Remus?” Christ. Remus snapped his eyes away from Sirius’ throat and up to his face, seeing those grey eyes searing into him again. Remus quickly released his hold on Sirius’ wrists and shuffled back as much as he could in the tiny space.

“Sorry,” he coughed, rubbing his eyes, “I was just thinking about where they could be. It doesn’t seem plausible that you just dropped them. Maybe you left them in the charms classroom.” Sirius’ brows scrunched together ever so slightly and he gazed at Remus for a moment before glancing away.

“No, I definitely remember grabbing them before we left.” He huffed and leaned back against the door that had automatically locked behind them. “This wouldn’t be a  _ problem  _ if James and Pete hadn’t run away like bloody cowards.” Sirius’ lip jutted forward in that petulant way he had and he glared in the direction James and Peter had gone.

“We ran too, you ponce,” Remus replied, trying to regain normalcy. Sirius turned his glare on him.

“ _ Yes, _ but not until we had finished the job. They’re pansies.” Remus simply rolled his eyes and pushed a broom out of his way so he could sink to the ground. The moon had his joints aching and he didn’t want to stand for however long they were going to be stuck here. Across from him, Sirius sank to the ground with him.

The room was as long as it was wide, but the sides were cluttered with various Hogwarts-y junk that made it feel much slimmer than it actually was. Sirius was sitting silently against the door, his head leaned back and long pale throat exposed. Sirius’ jawline was quite the talk of the female population of Hogwarts, but Remus was personally partial to his collarbones. Those, too, were exposed by Remus’ old v-neck that Sirius had apparently nicked that morning. Remus glanced up from his survey of Sirius’ throat and chest, unsettled.

“Sirius? Are you alright?” This was nearly the longest Remus had ever seen Sirius go without talking or moving or making some kind of racket. It reminded him unhappily of those long tense weeks in fourth year.

“I’m…” Sirius’ voice was strained and Remus sat up straighter, somewhat alarmed now.

“Siri..?” He asked softly, leaning forward to look at his friend. Sirius’ eyes were still closed, but his brows had pinched together again.

“I’m not really comfortable with small spaces,” he muttered, glancing at Remus before sighing and closing his eyes again. Remus froze. He hadn’t considered that maybe Remus snapping at him wasn’t what had made him cagey. Startled by the confession, Remus hesitated a moment before pushing off the ground and shuffling over to Sirius’ side of the closet.

“Budge up.” Sirius’ eyes snapped open and he looked at where Remus was attempting to squeeze beside him. “I  _ said _ budge up you great oaf, I’m trying to sit here.” Sirius hurried to scoot over to make room for Remus. There was just enough room for both boys to sit shoulder to shoulder and not quite touch.

Sirius was looking at Remus hesitantly, his hair curling around his shoulders and framing his face in an unbearably attractive way. He looked as if he wasn’t sure how to move forward. Honestly, Remus had no clue how to move forward either. He only knew that his chest ached at the slightly shaken look Sirius had in his eyes and that if the situation were reversed Sirius wouldn’t just leave him to suffer. So, in true Sirius Black fashion, Remus dove head first into the issue and rolled his eyes before forcibly pulling Sirius’ back to his chest and settling his arms around him. Sirius fit perfect in the little corner Remus’ outstretched legs and the wall made.

“You’re okay, Siri,” he murmured, doing his best to avoid the temptation of burying his face into Sirius’ glorious hair. “You’re safe.” Sirius, who had stiffened considerably when Remus had pulled him to him, let out a juddering breath and relaxed against Remus’ chest.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed. Remus frowned and reached up to flick Sirius’ ear lightly.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. Just try to relax.” Honestly, this wasn’t all that different from the nights one of them woke the dorm with nightmares and they all climbed into each other’s beds because there was no way they’d get back to sleep alone. This felt infinitely more intimate, though, and more like a choice than a necessity. The soft rise and fall of Sirius’ back against his chest was giving Remus breathing problems and he had to focus to bring himself under control.

Mentally scolding himself for getting so much pleasure out of Sirius’ distress, Remus tightened his arms ever so slightly and Sirius sighed.

“Alright?” Remus asked. Sirius turned his head to the left and suddenly they were face to face, only a few inches between them. Remus only had a few moments to get caught up in Sirius’ beauty before he noticed that his lashes were wet. He opened his mouth to say something but Sirius beat him to it.

“Am I hurting you?” Sirius asked softly. Remus frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean-” Sirius shifted so he was facing Remus more fully and Remus’ chest felt cold with the loss. “I mean the moon is this week, right? And you get sore?” Vaguely, Remus remembered telling Sirius what the lead up to the moon was like for him in third year. His whole body started to ache as if the moon was pulling the wolf out of his skin like the tides. And slowly but surely it got more intense until he was writhing on the ground of the shack as the wolf made its way out. Remus swallowed.

“Don’t, Siri. Don’t worry about me.” He couldn’t resist the temptation to bring his hand up and tuck Sirius’ hair out of his face. Sirius closed his eyes and let him. 

“You know I can’t help it,” Sirius breathed. Remus’ hand brushed the wetness on his cheeks and his stomach clenched again. Something inside of him burned and wept with anger and grief for the boy in front of him. Merlin, the things he’d do for him and he didn’t even know if Sirius knew.

“I know. But. I’m okay. And you’re okay. So let’s just…” Remus trailed off as Sirius opened his eyes again, his eyes half lidded. God, that eye contact was going to be the death of him.

“Be okay together?” Sirius asked sardonically, his signature shit eating grin making a reappearance on his lips. Remus stared at him.

“Yeah.” The silence stretched between them as Sirius’ grey eyes held contact with Remus’ amber ones. Remus’ pulse spiked and he swore the wolf could smell sweat coming from Sirius.

“Siri…?” Remus breathed. Sirius’ face inched barely closer.

“Yes, Rem?” Sirius’ nose was millimeters from brushing his.

“I- er,” Remus choked out. Sirius’ soft laugh ghosted again his lips.

“Yeah. Me too.” Sirius pushed forward and kissed him.

It was like nothing Remus had ever experienced. At first it was just the tentative meeting of lips. Sirius’ we’re soft and lovely and Remus was convinced Sirius would pull back and ask Remus to invest in some chapstick, but instead Sirius moved his lips ever so slightly and Remus’ world ended.

Remus knew that 18 was kind of a ridiculous age for a first kiss but he wouldn’t have traded this for the world. As he regained his composure, he began to meet Sirius, kiss for kiss. Ever so slowly, he opened his mouth more and more and suddenly- Oh good God in Heaven above, that was Sirius’  _ tongue _ in his  _ mouth. _ He couldn’t hold in the moan that rumbled from his chest and Sirius laughed a little hysterically into his mouth.

Sirius pulled back ever so slightly, and before Remus could take the breath to protest, Sirius was maneuvering so he could throw a leg over Remus’ and straddle his lap. Oh  _ God _ . Remus hadn’t known anything could feel like this. He had felt his own cock hardening in his pants as they had snogged, but to feel Sirius’ press against his hip was ecstasy.

“ _ Ngh,  _ I need you out of these robes,” Sirius keened against his cheek. Remus moaned.

“Merlin, yes, anything you want.” Sirius' hands scrabbled against his shoulders, pulling at his robe as Remus arched off the wall so Sirius could rip his robes away from his body.

Underneath the cumbersome school robes, Remus was wearing a pair of sweats and a long sleeved tee. Sirius had pulled back from kissing Remus and was staring down at Remus’ crotch, open mouthed and panting. Remus looked down to see that his sweatpants did nothing to hide his growing erection, and he flushed even harder than he already was.

“I- God Sirius I’m sorry you but you just-” Remus gasped as Sirius threaded a hand through his hair a  _ pulled. _

“Shut up, Remus,” he ground out. Remus did not shut up. In fact, Remus made more noise than he could ever remember making as Sirius resituated himself on Remus’ lap and began to rock back and forth.

“ _Nnngh_ _Siri_. Ohh fuck, Sirius!” Remus hands reached out blindly and he grabbed onto Sirius’ perfect arse and squeezed. Sirius’ hips juddered and he moaned into Remus’ neck. Remus, acting on pure instinct, reached up and buried one hand in Sirius’ hair and pulled.

“Fuck,  _ fuck,  _ Remus,” he gasped. “I-  _ ungh,  _ fuck  _ harder!”  _ Remus moaned and pulled his hair again even harder, forcing him to bare his throat. Again, with instinct he didn’t know he had, Remu leaned forward and rocked his hips at the same time that he bit down on Sirius’ neck.

“Ah- ah  _ nghhh _ aghnhhh  _ Remus!”  _ Sirius came in his pants. Remus could feel his cock juddering as his rhythm broke, and Remus’ control snapped. He came shouting Sirius’ name, starbursts exploding behind his eyes and pleasure like he had never known rolling down his spine. 

Panting and shaking uncontrollably, Remus sagged against the door, his hands falling from Sirius’ arse and hair.

“Merlin Remus that was-” Sirius rapsed out a laugh. “I didn’t know you had it in you.” Sirius looked up at him from where he lay sprawled on the floor, looking well and truly fucked. Staring at him, Remus realized- he had done that. And Sirius’ voice was hoarse from shouting his name.

“Fuck,” Remus whispered, letting his head fall against the door once again.


End file.
